A Dark Endgame
by writerfangirl
Summary: My version of Wally and Dick's argument and what really happened in Endgame. Chalant, Spitfire.


**A/N: So this is probably late but this is my version of Wally and Dick's argument in the hall as well as the endgame. I'll just skip to where Wally accuses Kaldur. Just pretend that Roy and Zatanna were at the Arctic Circle. Jason didn't die he just grew out of Robin**

* * *

**Dick P.O.V**

"He's suppose to be playing them but, are you absolutely sure he isn't playing you?" Wally accused. This has to stop.

"Will you listen to yourself! Wally your accusing Kaldur! We have known him for _years! _You've seen how loyal he is! Why the hell would he betray us for a man who abandoned him!" I shouted at him. He has the _nerve_ to accuse Kaldur after everything he sacrificed.

"Tula may have died, but he knew that he would never be with her, he knew that years back." I reasoned with him.

"How do you know!? What if he hasn't let go? Artemis could be in the hands of the enemy and you wouldn't even know!" Wally exclaimed.

"Wally you know how much I support you and Artemis. But what about us? what about your brothers? Roy, is losing himself! Kaldur sacrificed so much and is still willing to! I have to run Wayne enterprises and patrol both Gotham and Blüdhaven! I bet you didn't even notice the injuries, which are still bleeding out, that I have until now." I ranted. I thought that, that would have at least stopped him from making his entire life revolve completely around Artemis. No amount of training would have prepared me for what he said next.

" I don't give a damn! _None_ of you are my brothers. So you got a couple of scrapes, Artemis could be tortured if this fucking plan goes downhill! Roy stopped caring about 5 years ago! Kaldur might even be the one to kill us all!"

" Wally, I broke 3 ribs , sprained my wrist and my thigh is bleeding out. Roy is hooked up on drugs and has a daughter he never lost contact with us you may not know it but he watches over you, over all of us. I looked over the files, Kaldur put Artemis in the safest yet most effective place for our mission. I'm sorry if we thought you were our brother. Don't worry, we promise to stay out of your way and it'll be like we never existed. Goodbye " I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to Roy and Kaldur. I walked out of the hall, ready to go to my team leaving behind my brother-sorry, colleague.

* * *

**Wally P.O.V**

After Dick explained, it was only then that. I realized what I just said.

"Dick! Dick, I didn't mean it!" But he didn't hear me. Why did I say those things they _are _my brothers. I chased after him with my super speed but he already disappeared. Damn bats!

I never meant anything I said I was just worried about Artemis. I can't believe I missed all his injuries. Now that I think about it he...wasn't in the greatest shape. I'm a terrible brother.

* * *

**Arctic Circle, No P.O.V**

Roy and Kaldur were informed of the argument and kept a distance from Wally, occasionally sending him glances. They weren't hateful or cold, they were just...glances. While Wally was running with the two other speedsters, the brothers were discussing what to do with Wally.

"Nightwing, maybe it was just the heat of the moment kind of thing" Roy tried to convince Nightwing that Kid Flash was just worried.

"Yes, after all it is a lot of stress to put the love of your life in the face of danger after deliberately trying to avoid it" Aqualad agreed.

"I dunno guys, but maybe you're right" Nightwing said finally caving in. Now they were just watching and hoping to fix a brotherhood which has been damaged with time, when they heard Blue Bettle say something about 'cease'

It only took Nightwing a few seconds to comprehend what he meant. With a speed he didn't know he had, he ran towards his brother. Roy and Kaldur also realized what he meant and chased after Nightwing along with Zatanna. Just as the final strike that was about to hit Wally, and probably kill him, Nightwing jumped in and pushed him out of the way. They were thrown farther away from the others. As the vortex disappeared Wally turned to Nightwing.

"Dude-" Whatever Wally was gonna say had been cut off when he saw Nightwing.

"NIGHTWING! Wake up man!" He said shaking the fallen hero.

" W-wally" he said weakly.

" You're gonna be okay. Dude I just want you to know that I didn't mean anything at the hall" he said while trying to help Nightwing.

"I-I...know Walls..'m sorry..for be-bein' a terrible bro" he said. Tears sprung Wally's eyes.

"No. You were-are a great brother and after this, we can hang out with Roy and Kaldur. Just like old times" Wally said trying to convince both of them

"Wally...w-we both kn-kn-know... I'm not gonna make it" he said while wincing.

"Dick! Don't talk like that you hear me!?"

"Tell... Bats, Tim,Jas a-and Babs they're my f-f-family and I love them... Tell K-Kal and Roy too...and Zee...G-God, tell her I l-love her...I love you bro.

"I don't have to tell them you can tell them yourself" Choked out Wally.

" S-see ya bro"and with that Nightwing was no more. Tears finally broke out and Wally was sobbing. Faintly he could here the others finally come.

Roy and Kaldur were there first.

"G-guys! I'm sorry!" Wally wailed as he saw them.

"Wally, it's ok we forgive you" said Roy before promptly bursting into tears.

"Our little brother...gone" said Kaldur with a hollow voice. The three brothers cried around the younger's body together.

"NIGHTWING" they heard Zatanna scream. Wally stopped crying for a second and went to Zatanna.

"Zee he-he wanted me to tell you...he loved you" While Wally was saying this she was shaking her head in denial with tears in her eyes. When Wally was done she ran to the body and cried over it with M'gann comforting her.

"Wally it's gonna be okay" soothed Artemis. She too was distraught over loosing her somewhat little brother.

" Artemis, our little brother is gone" he sobbed. Artemis just soothed him through her own tears. Everyone who was there had different reactions.

Superboy punched the ground. Flash bowed his head at seeing the boy who he helped raise. M'gann was sobbing the loudest since she could feel everyone's grieve add to hers. The two newest members just comforted each other. It was a tragic day.

The group returned to the Watchtower to be greeted by praise and congratulations. Before anyone could step forward Robin asked the question they wanted to avoid answering. "Where's Nightwing?" He said with worry laced in his voice because he finally got a good look at all their faces.

Roy stepped forward knowing Wally couldn't handle delivering the news again.

"Robin" he said warily "Nightwing's gone...he saved Wally... H-his body's in the med bay"

"NO! You're lying my brother is alive!" He exploded

"Robin, Batgirl" Wally said to the boy in denial and girl who was close to crying her eyes out. "He wanted me to tell you that you guys were his family and that he loved you." He finished with a quivering voice.

Batgirl finally broke down, with Bumble Bee to comfort her. Robin's anger was finally replaced with grieve and he let out a heart-wrenching sob. The young boy was comforted by Impulse and Blue Beetle. Everyone in the room was grieving in one way or another.

" Robin, do you have a way to contact Red Hood" Wally finally asked. The boy, still in tears, nodded and went to the holo screen and placed the call. Red Hood answered right away

"Baby bird? What's wrong?" Red Hood asked

Wally stepped forward once again. "Hood, he...Nightwing's gone" he said

"West if this is some kind of joke, quit it! Now where's Nightwing? Nightwing come out!" He growled

"I-I'm sorry. I wish it was a joke. He wanted me to tell you that he loved you as a brother" he said before bursting into tears again. Red Hood gave a cry of outrage before saying he'll be there. There was an alert that rang out through the tower and Black Canary announced the league has arrived.

"Are we...too late?" Superman asked aloud. Batman place a hand on his shoulder and motioned to the sky.

Miss Martian was descending along with the S-cycle who was carrying Wally, Zatanna, Roy, Kaldur, Batgirl, Robin, Artemis and Superboy.

"Aqualad, what happened here" Batman questioned

" Fear not. The crisis has passed, though at a terrible cost" he responded.

Batman took note of who was present and asked "Where's Nightwing" those present flinched at the reminder

"Where. Is. My. Son" he said in a tone that could be taken for anger. The bats however heard the worry.

"Nightwing's gone" Roy said.

That day everyone in the hero community grieved for the fallen hero

END

A/N: I do not ow. YJ it's character or anything else in this story.


End file.
